Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival - Volume 03
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Good Morning, Everyone! The heartbreak continues to get worse, in this third volume of psychosis in "Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival"! I hope everyone enjoys it and continues crying. Just kidding, lol. But I hope someone gets something, out of it! :)


**Heartbreak Syndrome - The Revival: Bookisode #03**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Moongazing…**_

…

 **#08:**

 **Lightsaber! : I'm Jelly Baby...**

 **T** he next morning while Sukai was heading to school she paused noticing, "Kunzite?" She gazed at him her eyes growing wide and her cheeks reddening... "And Mamo-Chan doesn't know I left early..." She thought aloud, _yes he does! Baka, you're oblivious... I have a right to be! Oh shit, here he comes... What am I gonna do? I can't just have a major battle sequence right here with so many people passing by?! But he isn't dressed the same way, he was during our last encounter he looks like a substitute teacher...? Oh God... Don't tell me!_ Right as she thought this, "Well hello Miss Tsukino, are you on your way to school?" Kunzite addressed her flirtatiously. [Kunzite: Well I did get to second base, so there's that... Mamoru: Watch it, mineral-boy!]... "Yea... I am." Sukai nodded stoically. "Really? Well we need to talk first. I'm your substitute teacher, Kyle-Sensei but you may know me as Kunzite..." Kunzite introduced himself deviously... "Yes I do, I know you raped me a few nights ago. Kunzite." She growled getting tested by his flirtatious attitude towards her. "It's not rape if you enjoyed it..." He smirked icily watching her narrow eyes at him. "Well what do you want?" Sukai asked walking in front of him with her head held high, "To warn you... That emo kid, is my enemy as well as yours." Kunzite's hand on the small of her back made her eyes glaze over in annoyance. "What do you mean, your enemy as well as mine?" She snapped her cheeks blushing lightly... "I mean what I said, he's from a different clan of villains the Dark Moon Clan; and his brother is after your Legendary Imperium Millennium Silver Crystal hidden within Your Soul. Not that you're smart enough to figure out how to summon it - "That's what you think..." Sukai cut him off coldly. "Anyway if you want to prevent the Dark Moon Clan from getting Darien to betray you then you might want to work with me..." He snapped turning to her and placing his other hand onto the small of her back; gazing at her deeply... "Why should I trust you?" Sukai demanded her cheeks already reddening deeper. "Because you're not my type, I'm looking for a girl named Sailor V..." Kunzite's direct response caught her off-guard! " _If I'm not your type and you're looking for your_ Only Love; then please explain to me in detail why the hell you almost reached 3rd base with me so passionately a few nights ago?" Sukai was clearly a bit insulted! "You admit you enjoyed it..." He smirked as Sukai blushed and looked away. "If I did, it's none of your fucking business seeing as you're NOT my type either." She replied forcing herself out of his grasp... "Sailor Moon..." He gazed at her with his voice cracking. "What is it, Kyle?" Sukai turned to him frigidly. "I bet if you gave me a chance, I could be a great friend to you..." _**And Kunzite totally didn't make it obvious that he loved Sukai... Like at all! ;) ;)...**_ "Well how can I work with you to help stop that emo kid, Shiki and allow you to be the major villain in this series?" She asked her arms folded. "You need to meet my brothers, Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite." Kunzite asked curiously... "Fine, where do they live Lower East Side of Crystal Tokyo? Upper West Side of Crystal Tokyo? South Side of Crystal Tokyo?" Sukai asked not thinking too hard about her decision; seeing as Mamoru had yet to appear on the scene. [Mamoru: *Facepalming* Because I was watching you as it was... But apparently that didn't occur to you either. Sukai: *Adorably* Sorry, Daddy... Mamoru: *Blushing* It's okay, Baby-Doll. Just remember, I'm always rescuing you! Sukai: *Nodding as he pats her head* Yea...]... "No." He replied, "Osaka?" She asked. "No." Kunzite responded, "Shinjuku?" Sukai asked. "No..." He snapped getting frustrated... "Where then?" She demanded legitimately annoyed! "The North Pole!" Kunzite snapped, "The what exactly? Come again..." She didn't think about that type of investment of her time! "T.H.E, the North Pole..." He spelled it out for her rudely. "Well how are we going to get there?" Sukai demanded ready to slice this hoe! "Take my hand..." Kunzite offered his hand to her. "What?" She asked her cheeks flushed... "Take my hand." He repeated sensually, as he transformed back into his villainous Self and she gently placed her hand into his. "Good choice!" Kunzite grinned gripping her wrist and pulling her small, slender frame into his arms as a dark, twisted, blackish purple orb of twisted fog appeared and they were swept into the Darkness of the Dark Kingdom! [Sukai: Gotta love twisted stuff...]... "My Only Love..." Mamoru glared at them as they disappeared into the trap; Kunzite had held Sukai close to him amazed that Sukai was THAT oblivious! "He totally manipulated her..." Sapphire thought aloud suddenly appearing next to Mamoru. "Indeed! When did you get here?" He lifted an eyebrow, highly confused... "You think you're the only one, who wants to be her future baby-daddy?" Sapphire was fucking determined!

 **"W** oo! It's freezing..." Sukai shivered as Kunzite pulled her into the Dark Kingdom's Palace through the backdoor; though she was unaware that a part of her was already living there quite comfortably... "Hmm..." Evil Princess Sailor Moon grinned hiding within her bedroom sitting in an extremely nice, purple chair made out of Dark Amethyst Crystals. "She's here, Jadeite." She explained to her current beau/"bae"/love-slave who nodded and hopped out of bed; pulling his shirt on... "Are you sure you want to do this your precious Earth Prince?" Jadeite asked sliding on his gloves and his bunny-slippers. "He's not my Earth Prince, much less my dearest Earth Prince... He's just like the rest of them, a hormonally-driven, sex-fiend who has no real concern what happens to My Heavenly Self. That I'm going to prove." Evil Sukai smirked glaring at him as he turned. "Wouldn't it be easier to just break up with him and hurt him that way?" Jadeite asked, "You think he's EVER been hurt by someone who broke up with him?!" Evil Sukai demanded suddenly slapping him with a nearby bullwhip... "Ahh, uohh! Oh, oh, okay, okay..." He agreed moanily as he forced himself up from the floor. "Now go! Teach that innocent-ass bitch what real dirty love is... Show her what it takes to be abandoned! And make sure My Precious Prince is there to see it..." Evil Sukai was well... Evil! "Jadeite, bro where are you?" Kunzite asked watching Jadeite hop onto the scene awkwardly his cheeks deeply reddened... "I'm here! Huhh?" Jadeite blinked his eyes and gazed down at Sukai. _She's - she's so... She's so cute? And innocent, she looks so confused... It's so cute! Oh my God, my Tsundere Senses are Tingling!_ He thought examining her with his eyes and taking in her body as he realized she was scratching her head awkwardly. "So you've brought the Moon Princess..." He finally got back into his calm and collected formation when he realized she had been staring at his slippers... "Yes, I have... Hmm, hmm..." Kunzite chuckled, covering his mouth. "Really? You couldn't have told me?" Jadeite blushed embarrassed as he dashed back into his lover's bedroom and switched his shoes to be the fancy, clean-cut, white, shiny suit-shoes that go well for weddings and estate sales. "Hmm, hmm, huaa, huaa! That, that, huaaa, haaa! That is just like my brother... Just like em'! Haa, haaa..." Kunzite couldn't hold in his laughter any longer as he gently let go of Sukai's hand and began holding his diaphragm while Sukai watched him intently. "Haaa, huhh, haaa! Trying to impress a girl with his bunny-slippers... That's almost as bad as Zoicite! Huaaa, haaa..." He laughed loudly, "What about me being badder than Michael Jackson?" Zoicite snapped walking into the room. "Did you see Jadeite's shoes... Huaa, haaa!" Kunzite continued laughing, "Oh yea, he wore those last night when he was working with Our Dark Neo-Queen..." Zoicite replied careful to not reveal anything important seeing as the Good Version of the Neo-Queen was standing in front them listening. "Huaaa, haaa, huaa, haa! I'm sure they worked really well, ehh?" Kunzite's laughter was beginning to subside... "I think the shoes were cute. I mean yea maybe they're not business friendly, but since they're not made out of actual rabbits I think they're really adorable! Besides everyone has something embarrassing they've done or almost did... I know I do." Sukai's thoughtful reply caused both Kunzite & Zoicite to stare at her quite impressed... "Wow, you're quite intelligent Miss Moon... Now my question is, why are you here?" Zoicite hadn't been updated yet! "In order to meet you, Jadeite and your other brother so I can help you guys defeat the Dark Moon Clan; but other than that I don't really know why I'm here myself. Honestly if there are any snacks, I'm happy to come back..." Sukai explained innocently, watching Zoicite standing chest to chest with her then walk off patting her on the top of the head. "Good job, Miss Moon." He gently patted her on top of her head as Kunzite asked - "Where are you going?" He asked confounded by his weird way of acting... "To get Nephrite." Zoicite turned then headed back to get Nephrite but first he had to visit the bathroom... For adult reasons!

 **#09:**

 **Woohoo! pt.I**

 **"Y** our brother seems nice. Weird but nice..." Sukai thought aloud walking over to Kunzite as he glanced down at her. "Yea, he's alright... But I honestly think I'm the best, out of the four of us..." Kunzite replied blushing lightly, "Why do you say that? Is it because you're the most evil?" She asked curiously. _She HAD to ask!_ "Well I think I'm the best in bed with Our Neo-Queen... Of course, she'll never admit it. I think she loves me the most but lately Jadeite has been spending the nights with her; so I can't tell for sure. She's very stubborn and jealous when I bring up Venus or if any us talk about other Planetary Princesses we may be searching for... She told me once that Venus wouldn't be with me because Mars was 'my girl's lesbian crush'." Kunzite felt oddly comfortable around Sukai. "She sounds like a bitch. But I can relate to what she's going through, I know what it's like to have someone I love betray me so maybe... Maybe she's just protecting her heart, she probably doesn't mean to play with your emotions but she's never had a good example of what true love is. But I thought you loved this Venus girl, why would it matter to you if she loves you the most or not?" She asked getting deeper, having confirmed her thoughts that Kunzite was feeling more comfortable with her. "It matters to me, because I want the best for her... It's hard to explain, but she means a lot to me." He responded thoughtfully blushing hard, "She's like a little sister..." Kunzite explained walking off and gazing at the snow consistently falling around the columns of the Evil Castle. "Kinky." Sukai thought aloud, in a way not thinking at all! "Maybe it is, but I want her to be happy..." He turned back to her... "Then why not tell her how you feel about her? If I were her, I'd be happy at least knowing someone in my life wanted my happiness even if that person and I can't be together." She explained showing off her wisdom, "It's more complicated than that, but thank you..." He stood in front of her, wrapping his arms around the small of her back and hugging her tightly. "You're welcome." She gently patted him on the back feeling rather awkward... "So she's the Moon Princess, I've been hearing so much about..." Nephrite smirked causing them to break the hug as Sukai blushed lightly and bowed to Nephrite and Zoicite. "Hello, Nephrite..." She bowed, "Hello, Sailor Moon..." He smirked bowing back to her.

"Hi, Zoicite..." Sukai nodded to Zoicite. "Yo." He nodded back, "So what are we going to do?" She asked stretching awkwardly... "Hmm?" Zoicite, Kunzite & Nephrite asked watching Jadeite appearing behind Sukai and blind-folding her. "Huhh? Hey-EEHHH! What is this?!" Sukai demanded feeling Jadeite forcing her onto the ground; as he unbuttoned the collar of his Evil King-uniform... "I've been waiting a long time for this, Sailor Moon!" He smirked holding a whip while Zoicite and Kunzite bound her wrists together with two white, wash-cloths. "What's going on?" She demanded blushing out of her mind, _**"I'm about to fuck your ass harder than Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul..." Jadeite smirked, "No - No! Please, please... EEEEEEYAAA!" Sukai squealed feeling Jadeite whipping her breasts as he sat over her, his crotch over the middle of her schoolgirl skirt. "I'm gonna enjoy this..." He grunted placing the whip into his mouth as he pulled her shirt up and began rubbing his hand onto her right breast covered by her sports-bra. "Huhh, huhh, nuhh - no-ohh... Please, please stop!" She pleaded panting heavily feeling Nephrite taking her right hand and licking it slowly. "Llllllllliiiiiiiiiiicccccck..." The sound of it made her cringe though her hormones were going crazy! "Please, please, please stop!" Sukai sobbed squealing feeling Jadeite riding her crotch roughly while Kunzite nibbled on her ear... "Huhh, huhh, aahh-uohhh... Huhh, uohh, sto - stop, stop! Plea - plea - Eeee - Please stop!" She squealed sobbing feeling Zoicite ripping off her shoes and socks. "Oh, you want me to go harder?" Jadeite teased as he drop-kicked his tongue around her tonsils and continued humping her harshly... "Hmm, hmm, hmm, kummllomp, llomp, llomp... Uhh, uhh, kummllomp, llomp! Huhh, huhh, llomp, llomp..." He groaned unzipping her skirt and feeling the back of it to find the top of her panties. "Hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp... Huhh, huhh, llomp! Kuhh, kuhh, llomp, llomp... Hmm, hmm..." Sukai sobbed, moaning and squealing as Jadeite then used his powers to force his brothers away from her. "You're mine now, Moon Princess!" He shouted groaning, "HUAAA, HAAA! Just give in, I'm about to cum in you anyways..." Jadeite moaned laughing maniacally... "No, no-ohhh!" She pleaded feeling that he was only a few seconds from being right.**_ _He's the Only One, I can think of... I'm sorry, Mamoru..._ "TUXEDO-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MASSSSSSSSSSSK! SAVE ME-EEEEEEEE, PLEASE!" Sukai shrieked sobbing her heart nearly popping out of her chest at the sound of Mamoru's voice coming onto the scene. "ANYTHING FOR MY ONLY-EEEEEEEEEEE LO-OHHHHHHHHHH-OVE!" Prince Endymion roared jumping behind Jadeite with his sword in-hand as he slashed his back and ribs drop-kicking in them crotch preventing him from cumming in his Only Love's Temple. "Huhh, huhh... Whose next?" He demanded revealing that he had seen everything... "How about you, KYLE?!" He roared grabbing Kunzite by his cape and slashing his wrists up; dicing up his chest and leaving him to bleed to death. "What about you, Nephrite?" Endymion growled slashing Nephrite across his face and kicking him the crotch. "You... Zoicite, was it? You'll be the first one, I murder..." Prince Endymion smirked full of rage, only to drop his sword at the sound of footsteps... "Huhh?" He gasped, "Drop him." Evil Sukai commanded, "Skye - Skye?" Endymion asked feeling his heart being ripped to shreds. "No, I'm Sukai... The part of Skye she never wanted to have, the part of your dearest lover that did enjoy every kiss, every touch, every lick from all the other boys..." Sukai introduced herself properly. "Now drop him..." She snapped as Endymion did as he was told... "Why? Why, did you do this Sukai?" He asked tears filling his eyes. "Because it's only fair..." Sukai grinned Endymion then sat down and lifted the blind-fold off of Skye (the Good One)... "You came... You saved me! You really are the Real One..." She blushed deeply, tears streaking down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly... "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Mamoru asked coldly. "What?" Sukai gazed at him stunned... "Well answer the question..." He snapped, in a commanding, impatient tone. "No! Why would I?" She gasped realizing what was happening to their relationship... Her worst fears were being realized! "You... You Still Love Me?" Sukai asked beginning to sob. "I did..." He scowled standing up causing her to hit the ground... "Until I realized what a liar you are! How could you?! Not ONLY did you cheat on me THREE times, but ONCE was in YOUR OWN DREAMS! And as if that wasn't bad enough you ALWAYS WORRY THAT I'M THE ONE CHEATING?! I know why now... Because you're a jealous, lying bitch. Just go away! Now! GO! GO AWAY!" Mamoru commanded watching Skye force herself up weakly. "Who are you going to be with, then Darien?" Jadeite asked forcing himself up and zipping his pants. "Sukai... The True Version, at least I know with her she won't front when I ask if she cheated on me." He replied coldly as Skye realized this was all a part of her Evil Self's plan... "Come on, Skye let's go!" Jadeite exclaimed urgently pulling her into his arms. "Mamo-Chan! I - Iiii... I'm so sorry!" She sobbed reaching out for him as he instinctively reached out for her hand as she and Jadeite disappeared into the darkness far, far away from the Dark Kingdom... _I forgive you..._ He thought silently pulling his hand back as he felt Sukai/Evil Sukai wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up to him. "You're mine now." She grinned deviously... "You know why I chose you right, Sukai?" He asked feeling her knees rubbing in between his. "Because I'm the Evil Version, I can compete with Rei..." Sukai answered cockily as they hit the ground... "No, I chose you because you're still My Only Love..." Mamoru turned to her watching her eyes widen in confusion; it was almost if she didn't understand what he said. As though he was speaking in an entirely foreign language! "You don't have to compete with anyone... But I guess you're still not smart enough to figure that out. Now what do you want me to do?" He asked holding her tightly in his arms... "I want you to get your revenge on My Goody Two-Socks Self... I want you to show her how enraged you are, do your worst. Give her every reason to hate you! Then I'll repay you with something incredible." She explained sitting over him almost aroused whilst trying to convince him to hurt her. "I can't do that..." Mamoru snapped placing his hands onto the small of her back firmly... "Why not?" Sukai demanded utterly dumbstruck! "Because... I Love You. I can't just destroy our relationship because of my own jealousy, especially considering I didn't protect you the way I should have..." His words were so... _Weird? It sounds like he's really fallen for My True Self, I wonder why? I mean she hasn't even realized she's the Neo-Queen of Earth yet..._ Sukai thought blinking at him confused. "I'm not doing it. So just cuddle with me, that's all I want... I miss hearing your innocent moaning, seeing your stubborn blushing; even seeing you resisting other guys. I could tell by that look in your eyes, you wanted me to save you... I don't what I can do in order to show you I Love You, but I'm not going to hurt you..." Little did Endymion know Sukai was more of a planner than he would be able to currently comprehend! "Don't make promises you can't keep, Endo..." Sukai sighed feeling him using his arms to press her chest against his. "Hmm... Hmm, kummllomp, llomp, kummllomp... Trust me. I won't." Mamoru whispered kissing her on the lips passionately, as he gently held the back of her head and bent his knee and lie it onto the back of her skirt in order to keep the wind from blowing the ruffles of her skirt up to high. "Hmm..." She snuggled into his familiar grasp and they slept calmly for the next few hours until our next paragraph!

 **T** hen the next afternoon as Sukai was finally heading to class, with all her papers and reports (the few she had missed) prepared in her briefcase; walking with her head down... "Sukai-Chan!" Kristina grinned with her boyfriend Brock and their friend Rewby. "Huh? Oh, hey Kristina-Chan..." Skye bowed to her awkwardly... "How have you been? Where have you been?" She asked in concern for her friend, a sense of relief in her voice. "Have you been watching Sailor Moon?" Rewby asked suspiciously. "I've been really sick lately... So who is this, Kristina-Chan?" Skye changed the subject quickly. "Oh this is Brock, he's my boyfriend..." Kristina blushed cutely as Skye bowed to him sheepishly... "Nice to meet you, Brock. I'm Su - I'm Skye Tsukino..." She corrected herself as she placed her hand out to shake; "Nice to meet you, Skye." He smiled shaking her hand firmly as they both looked down at their hands... _Huhh? What is this feeling? She - she reminds of me someone, I once knew... Who is she? Who are you, Skye?_ Brock thought as they both blushed lightly and he slowly released her hand. "You too, Brock." Skye nodded chagrined, "Umm... Sukai-Chan?" Kristina felt a little threatened but more confused than anything else... "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom..." She explained her voice cracking as she walked forward passing the three of them. "Hey, what happened to your boyfriend Sukai-Chan?" Rewby asked sensing something was very off about this entire sit'chee'ation... "He left me." Sukai snapped turning to them momentarily tears twinkling across her face as she then dashed away into the nearest bathroom that was of course a floor away; so she took the stairs. "Kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh, kuhh, kuhh... Kuhh, kuhh, ahh, kuhh!" She sobbed racing up the steps where she suddenly tripped two steps away from reaching her destination... "MoonBaby?" Sapphire caught her and pulled her into his arms. "Wha - What happened?" He asked confounded... "I lost him, I lost him... I - I didn't know he loved me, that deeply! Kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh, kuhh, I didn't know ANYONE could, kuhh, kuhh... I lost him. He chose the Dark Side... Ahh-kuhh, kuhh, ahh-ahh, kuhh and it's all my fault! Kuhh, ahh-kuhh..." Skye sobbed no longer being able to control her emotions. "Slow down, slow down Baby..." Sapphire calmly comforted her, as he scooped her up bridal-style and took her into the empty biology lab... "Now tell me what happened?" He asked, "I thought you already knew... Ahh, ahh, kuhh... Well... I walked right into a trap with Kunzite and his brothers; they seduced me and then Jadeite his brother let them gang-bang me after which I screamed for Tuxedo Mask. Then he rescued me, he was about to murder all four of them but then My Evil Self, Sukai appeared and gave him every reason in the world to leave me..." She sniffled explaining everything though the wounds were still fresh. "Well if he chose Your Evil Self, in the end he still chose you... Even with everything that happened, if he chose the Evil Side of You it means he loves you deeply enough to figure out why you were self-sabotaging your relationship with him..." Prince Sapphire was intelligent. "Maybe... But I don't think he's planning on staying with My Evil Self, why should he? I mean... I did everything wrong in the relationship, I could. Except..." She trailed off wiping her eyes. "Except what?" Sapphire asked sitting on the examination table next to her... "Except showing him my dominatrix side..." Skye sighed somberly. "Maybe some other girl will make him happy, though... He deserves better, much better than me..." She sniffled, starting to sob this time even harder... "No, you two mirror each-other... Your Soul Mates, Twin Flames, The Whole from Your Halves. You belong with him, whether you like it or not. I promise you though, it's going to be okay..." Sapphire explained pulling her into a warm, tight hug. "Sapphire... I hope it won't hurt you when I say this but." Skye began through her sobbing, "Go ahead, it's alright..." He nodded hugging her even tighter... "I wish Mamoru was holding me right now. I took him so for granted..." She sobbed softly. "It's okay, you're learning now. That's what matters..." Sapphire whispered feeling Sukai gripping the back of his jacket tightly...

 **#10:**

 **Woohoo! : MISSING YOU...**

 **F** inally after Skye had finished with school, cleared everything with her teachers and rescheduled the only two exams she had missed; she was heading to the local Arcade/GameStop when she saw... "Mamo - Mamoru?" She paused gasping in shock. _So early on? I wonder when his new 'bae' will show up..._ Skye thought sadly as she continued heading to the Arcade. "Huhh?" A random redheaded girl turned to Mamoru having dropped her geology book, "Here you dropped this..." Endo/ _ **Somewhat**_ Evil Mamoru smirked handing her the book. "Oh thank you..." The fucking fangirl blushed idiotically... "No problem." He winked cleverly turning to see - "Baby-Doll..." none other than Skye heading to the Arcade near where the two were standing and opening the door without acknowledging his existence. "I was right..." She told herself quietly... "My precious..." He gazed at the windows of the Arcade watching her head to the back holding her briefcase to her chest... _She's hurting, she's hurting right now... She needs me. She needs me! But I - I can't save her... I betrayed her, I abandoned her... I'm betraying her right now. Well not completely, this girl isn't my type at all. She has NOThing on MY Moon Princess... I wonder if that blonde jerk Jadeite is seducing her right now. I guess it's none of my business anymore, but I'm still jealous as hell if he is making-out with her._ Endo couldn't stand the thought of another man making-out much less making love to his princess, it broke his heart just thinking about it! "Hey, can I get your number?" The fangirl then switched his attention... "I'm sorry. I can't..." He growled through clenched teeth feeling Sukai's Evil Powers engulfing his body. "Ahh, ahh, aahh! Tss... No, no... Please..." He held himself trying to control the burning pain seeping throughout his lungs, heart, chest, ribs and everywhere else in his body. _Give her your number!_ Sukai's Evil, enraged tones made Endo's heart ache as he gripped the handle of the door to Arcade. "Excuse me?" The impatient fangirl demanded in annoying voice... "Leave me ALONE!" He commanded watching as the girl was huffing and puffing as she walked off highly insulted. "Ohh... Ahh..." He groaned finally opening the door to the Arcade.

 **"P** lease Jadeite, I'll forgive you just do what you did to me in Dark Kingdom... I won't hold it against you... As long as you have a condom like you did before." Skye pleaded with Jadeite who was helping her beat her latest score on the Sailor Moon Crystal game. "I can't do that Skye, not when you're like this... It's not right, I'd be taking advantage of you." Jadeite was surprisingly good hearted... "Like you weren't taking advantage of me before?" She asked a bit insulted. "Point taken, however and I mean no offense when I say this... But I'm looking for my Sailor Mars." Jadeite explained, "It's not that you're not special to me you are... I've been with your Evil Self for a few years now, but Sailor Mars is my favorite. She's my only love so to speak... Just like you're Darien's dearest, when I find Mars she'll be my dearest." He let out a deeply depressed sigh, "I honestly don't know if I'll ever meet her though..." Jadeite sighed. "Eh, I'm sure you will. True Love may have existed for a time for me, but I know it'll exist eternally for you..." Skye smiled ignoring her game and rubbing Jadeite's cheek sweetly. "Thank you, Sailor Moon." He smiled blushing lightly... "No problem..." She nodded noticing his expression and realizing, _he - he's my friend... He's my friend? I've never had a friend before, except for Darien. But that's definitely over for eternity, so I guess if he's my friend then I need to cherish him... If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with._ Skye thought sadly, "Sukai..." Mamoru's voice caused them to turn. "Oh, Mamo-Cha - Darien. How's your girlfriend? The one who dropped her book?" She asked putting on a brave face... "She's not my girlfriend or friend for that matter. But your hair is like dumplings, that must be the style..." He smirked rubbing her Odango flirtatiously causing her to blush. "My little prince - I mean, well you know what I mean ehh Baby?" Endo felt a sense of relief being so close to her again... "I guess." She smiled faking it until she made it. "You are so beautiful..." He said dreamily, "Thank you..." Skye nodded sheepishly... "Well I guess I need to start my homework. I'll talk to you later, Jadeite." Sukai slid out of his reach and bowed to her new/longtime friend (who used to be a friend with benefits). "See you Skye." He waved kindly. "Bye, Baby..." Endo winked at her lovingly... "See ya'..." She snapped her voice cracking he gazed at her, watching her leave the scene. "I guess flirting and winking at another girl, doesn't sit well with her hmm Endo?" Jadeite snapped cockily. "I'm doing what she wants. She wants me to..." Endo trailed off, "To hurt her? To confirm all of her fears? To break her heart, just like everyone else?" Jadeite demanded standing up. "Don't be an idiot, Endo!" He snapped slapping him across the face harshly... "She wants you to save her, to teach her, to awaken her and most importantly to love her..." Jadeite explained snappily. "But how can I if she won't let me?" Endo asked confounded... "You won't know until you give her your best..." He rolled his eyes in annoyance! "But I already have..." Endo felt Jadeite slap him again. "Think again, Endo. Just use your brain for once..." Jadeite growled walking off in irritation... "What am I going to do?" He sighed sitting down and waiting for some kind of idea to hit him! Oh boy, did he get an idea alright.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


End file.
